Libre arbitre English
by PhenexStone
Summary: A translated story from French by Cass Shelly.


Shelly Cass

Author of 22 Stories

Rated: M - French - Drama - Gabriel & Michael - Reviews: 3 - Published: 09-27-10 - Complete - id: 6356427

Share

Disclaimer: The film and the characters belong to Scott Charles Stewart and I derived no benefit to write this.

Pairing: Gabriel / Michael.

NDLA: The OS is the scene where Michael and Gabriel compete verbally before coming to blows, revised and corrected by me, as I like to see - the dialogues are still those in the film, P

He knows that this moment would eventually arrive.

As he watches his brother, the archangel majestic, so near and so remote at the same time, Michael sees something painful in the blue eyes that stare. A cold glare accusingly and poignant that hurts more deeply than he would have thought.

His brother ... Who does he thinks he's fooling? Long ago now that Gabriel has become more - much more - than his brother. But their hearts were created to love, no? And love can lead to thousand and one ways. It's a melody played in a unique way by the interpreter.

"I knew that He would send you Gabriel," he whispers to himself, returning moment to moment. "You've always been eager to please Him."

"Unlike you. "A short silence. Gabriel has always had the art. "The rebellious son. "

Even today, while they face each other, both refusing to bend as much as the first blow, Michael wonders about the birth of what constitute the ambiguity of their relationship. However, this is the first time but can not find the answer. He remembers the strange disorder which is melted in him when he plunged into the ocean from the eyes of one who stands only a few meters. The desire he could not restrain and both have received, and fortified Sates.

"Your wings," brown back, and indifferent to his disapproving torment. "They would have been helpful to you."

- Without their burden, it is the dream.

It's human nature to want to dream. Sever his relationship, namely the brown wings which linked him body and soul to what he had always been a choice is that Michael does not regret. As he explained to Jeep ago a few hours, although qu'émoussée, his faith in humanity has not tarnished. Because despite the harm they can do for pleasure, hatred, jealousy ... For every reason imaginable, they are incapable of anything more beautiful.

"You thought to the challenge without paying the price? "

He feels the wrath of Gabriel as if it had been his. As if he was still their. But mostly because he knows the reason. He moves slowly, slowly shaking his head.

"The child is alive. He lives. "A few more steps. "No matter what may happen to me. "

He chooses to save him fall. Gabriel has done what He wanted. Him what He needed.

"What folly to sacrifice yourself," when Michael says it reaches its height. "You can help them escape, but they will not go away. "If his beautiful blue eyes is adorned with a wet sail, it still remains hard when he caught his. "Neither are you my brother. "

The question is limping along without flinching. What happened between them, this passionate love rooted deep in her flesh ... Do not they say that love can lead to hatred? They loved so much before the willful disobedience of Michael, a gesture seen as a betrayal to abandon all his companion.

"I stopped to flee. "Provides gently former angel, raising his right hand toward the face of Gabriel to caress his cheek with his thumb pulp. "Enough. "

He feels the shudder that runs through his contacts, and the echo of their past seems suddenly reborn embraces this simple gesture.

A soft hand sliding along his bare back, retracing their fingertips over the rippling muscles under the warm skin. He knows his body by heart, having seen countless times but through touch, they both seem to be rediscovered.

Without thinking, Michael head before hand, slowly, for fear of alarming and seal their lips in a chaste kiss.

Traditionally and historically, they have had time to see humanity tame carnal love. But knowledge does not replace practice. Feel of pleasant warmth ignite their kidneys, spread throughout their beings, to share in a merger kiss is sensuous as intense as something incomparable.

Having acted by instinct, the reaction of the archangel is surprised when he answers but he let it show and let burn.

He imprisons his mouth, a bud of flesh when he feels the thrill of pleasure in him. It is only during those moments he submits, offered and feverish. There is only during these times that he may love him with every fiber of his body. It is that in these times but their chains are shattered.

When their feast turns one and the other, enjoying their salted skins, sniffing their musky odor made by the fragrance of forbidden lust makes it all better.

And getting lost in the depths of themselves, their raucous cries of pleasure mingling to form one.

Like when they become one, the orgasm rips a single package.

Then their bubble bursts and eternity in a whisper, after they separated to breathe, Michael blows against his lips reddened yet:

"There is another solution. "

First without abruptness, Gabriel comes off of him, his hand still seeking the frame of his face. His eyes so pure and comes back for a moment, when after making love, nestled in the warmth of his arms, he gradually understood his views on humans.

But He gave him a mission. The same one that Michael refused to do, preferring to go against His order for a conviction that never should have.

Michael who promised never to abandon.

"There is no other way. "


End file.
